Every Litter Bit Hurts
Roles Starring *Shakes *Bulky Featuring *Conspiracy *Edwin *Mouse Ka-Boom *Squeaky Appearances *Truffles Plot As Shakes finishes placing items in his recycling bins, he notices Bulky walking by. Later, Shakes goes swimming in a lake beneath a large dam. After a few seconds he sees items floating in the water and discovers that Bulky is dumping his garbage in the lake. Angry, Shakes goes over and yells at Bulky who insults him and runs. Seeing the trash, Shakes feels the need to act. Shakes organizes a lake clean up, recruiting Edwin, Mouse Ka-Boom, Squeaky, and Conspiracy for his cause. He hands Edwin a bag to collect garbage and gives Squeaky a stick to collect trash. Squeaky gets right to work, picking up a flower, killing a frog, and stabbing Edwin in the foot, all the while thinking he's picking up trash. Shakes looks up to see Bulky standing on a dock, throwing lit sticks of dynamite into the lake as a means of fishing. He dumps his cooler in the lake to make room for the fish, releasing some beer bottles and six pack rings. Once more, an angry Shakes goes over to yell at Bulky. On his way he passes by Mouse Ka-Boom, who fishes garbage out of the lake, using a hook. He waves over to Edwin, who is on a rock in the middle of the lake collecting trash that's deep in the water. Edwin falls in the water when he tries to grab one of the bottles Bulky threw in the lake that is floating by. Again Shakes yells at Bulky, who insults him and throws more trash in the lake. Meanwhile Mouse Ka-Boom continues taking garbage from the lake, when Edwin emerges from the water with a six pack ring caught around his neck, choking him. Because Mouse Ka-Boom is deaf he doesn't hear his shouts. Shakes ends his ranting at Bulky by telling him to use a fishing pole rather than dynamite. Not liking Shakes' idea, Bulky ties dynamite to the end of the fishing line and accidentally blows up a section of the lake. Bulky angrily throws the broken fishing pole away, while Shakes scoops up part of Edwins skull out of the river, not noticing. Bulky is about to drive off in his truck, when the exhaust kills a flower Conspiracy was planting. Conspiracy glares at Bulky prompting him to jam a pine cone in the exhaust pipe. When Bulky begins driving off, the now-flaming pine cone is launched out of his exhaust pipe and pierces Conspiracy's head, setting him ablaze. A little further from the lake, Bulky gets ready for a picnic. Having difficulty getting an olive out of the jar, Bulky cuts down an entire tree and sharpens the stump to provide him with a toothpick. He uses the toothpick to eat a single olive and then tosses it away, impaling a nearby snail in the head. Bulky then pulls out a lawn chair and gets ready for sunbathing, but his plans are thwarted by a large pine tree. Rather than simply move, Bulky takes out his chainsaw and again prepares to cut down a tree to satisfy his own selfish desires. Shakes sees this, so he and Mouse Ka-Boom run up and chain themselves to a tree to stop Bulky. They soon discover, however, that they chained themselves to the wrong tree. Bulky cuts the tree down and it falls over, splitting the tree Shakes and Mouse Ka-Boom were chained to in half. Shakes manages to escape, but before he can unchain Mouse Ka-Boom, he is decapitated and split in half. Now furious, Shakes stands in the way of the fleeing Bulky's truck. Swerving to avoid him, his truck ends up crashing near the dam overlooking the lake. Bulky is badly injured, having slammed into the steering wheel. He uses his feet to roll down the window and toss one of his lit cigars out the window, as it is teetering dangerously close to hundreds of sticks of dynamite sprawled all over the truck. Unfortunately for him, the cigar lands in a pool of gas, which leads back to the truck. To make matters worse, several sticks of dynamite are in the gas puddle and numerous other sticks of dynamite litter the ground nearby. The truck explodes, sending Bulky flying into the air and destroying the dam, causing the area to flood. When some of the water clears, Bulky hangs upside down from the top of a tree. Several heavy pieces of garbage hit him in the head, including a toilet whose seat breaks off around Bulky's head. Conspiracy's body then comes floating by, and his outstretched hand latches onto Bulky's shoulder. Bulky's body is stretched as Conspiracy floats away and his body is then cut in half when the tree stump he sharpened earlier hits him in the back. The water level decreases, and Shakes slides down a tree having barely survived the flood. He is happy, however, as the flood completely cleaned the area and creates a rainbow in the sky. He happily sighs at a job well done, when he is suddenly impaled in the chest by Squeaky's litter stick from behind. Despite his screams, Squeaky puts his heart in his bag and continues walking while Shake's falls down and dies. As he walks, his bag is dragged across and cut on a sharp rock, spilling all the garbage he collected back to the ground. He looks down at the trash dumbfoundly. Before the episode ends, Shakes' heart beats one last time. Deaths *A frog is killed when Squeaky stabs it with a litter stick. *Numerous fish are killed when Lumpy throws dynamite into the lake. *Cub is killed by an exploding stick of dynamite. *Pop is impaled through the head by a flaming pine cone and is then burned alive. *A snail is killed when a toothpick Bulky tosses impales its head. *Mouse Ka-Boom is split in half horizontally while chained to a tree that gets split in half vertically. *Bulky is torn in half by a sharp tree stump. *Squeaky pierces Shakes' chest with his litter stick, removing his heart in the process. Category:Dimension 5 episodes Category:Episodes